dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Warly
Warly is one of the four playable Characters exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. Warly is the ninth character to be unlocked via Experience, with 2560 XP. Warly begins the game with his Portable Crock Pot that lets him cook exclusive recipes, and his Chef Pouch. Warly gets hungry 33% faster than normal, but he has a maximum Hunger of 250 to make up for it. Warly's chef background and appetite in French cuisine means he dislikes raw or cooked ingredients, preferring and having more benefits from Food cooked in the Crock Pots. Warly also likes some variety to his daily meals. Overall, Warly's perks are suited for a nomadic playstyle, and aim to add some variety to the players' culinary choices. Special Power Warly starts out with a Portable Crock Pot which cooks food identically to a normal Crock Pot, and can cook special food items : Sweet Potato Souffle, Monster Tartare, Fresh Fruit Crepes, and Mussel Bouillabaise. The Portable Crock Pot can be carried around and placed at any time, meaning that he does not have to build a Crock Pot in order to cook his meals. In addition, his Chef Pouch makes Food items placed inside it last twice as long, making it decently easy to feed him. He can also craft it with 1 Cloth and 1 Rope. Warly gains 33% more Hunger, Health, and Sanity from Crock Pot meals, letting him regain more Health and Sanity than other Characters from those meals. If the food reduces any of these attributes, the amount is decreased by 33% instead. Disadvantage In addition to Warly's faster hunger drain, Warly gains only 70% of the Hunger, Sanity, and Health from raw foods, 80% from dried foods, and 90% from foods cooked over fire. If the food has negative effects on these attributes, the effect is increased by 30%, 20% and 10% respectively instead. So ideally food should always be cooked in a Crock Pot, which can take valuable time depending on what was cooked. Warly likes variety in his diet. He remembers all food items eaten for 1.75 days since the last time they are eaten. If he eats the Food items that he remembers eating, he only gains a percentage of his normal Hunger, Sanity, and Health granted by the Food Item, while the negative effects are amplified by the same percentage. The percentage depends on how many times the food item is eaten before it is forgotten. First repetition of the food item applies 10% penalty, the second 20%, the third 35%, the fourth 50% and finally the fifth repetition applies 70% penalty on the food values. Any further repetition do not increase this penalty. Tips * Since the penalty for eating the same meal in a row goes away after 1.75 Days, Warly can just keep eating Meaty Stews or Fresh Fruit Crepes without changing his diet, since those meals are easy to make and give enough Hunger points for 2 Days. * Since Crock Pot meals give more than normal meals, cooking nearly everything in a Crock Pot will help, despite the time it takes to cook the food. * The variety penalty is applied multiplicatively with other penalties, for example he'll only gain 64% of the benefits from the second time if he eats two of the same dried item. * While the Chef Pouch ingredients require Science Machine to prototype, they are also possible drops from Hammering Crates, making it possible to create additional Chef Pouches without a Science Machine. * Holding any food items in the Chef Pouch can make food last longer, which is ideal on journeys for food. * If the Portable Crock Pot is not needed for a time, it can be used as a temporary marker on the map. Trivia * Warly's voice is played by a steel drum. * Warly was added in the Eye of the Tiger Shark update for Shipwrecked. He was the second Character to be added to the DLC during its Early Access phase. ** Before being implemented he was known as Wastien in the game's speech files. * Warly speaks some French, whenever eating something made in a Crock Pot he says "Magnifique". Also his previous motto was "Bon Appetit!". * Warly seems to be superstitious, as suggested from inspecting the umbrella item: "I will try to remember not to open indoors." This is also evidenced by him saying, "I hope it does not rain after I kill you!" when attacking a spider. * Warly is probably New Caledonian, judging by his skin tone and French influence. * Warly may have been through a stage of poverty during his life, as when examining the Rain Hat, he states that it's "better than a newspaper." * In the game files, the code for the Coffee recipe is seen in Warly's file, meaning that at one point coffee was intended for Warly only. * Like most other characters, Warly, when struck by lightning has bones shown in his hair. * Warly has seperation anxiety,which means that Warly could of been taken away from his family at a very young age or had a rough childhood. Gallery Category:Characters